


Behind Blue Eyes

by an_alternate_world



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Coopbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Behind Blue Eyes  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  938  
 **Summary:**  A collection of Coopbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_[**Blaise**](http://www.coopbastian.tumblr.com) on Tumblr prompted a fic beginning with the sentence: Cooper knows this will be a terrible idea, pretending to be Sebastian's date, but he can't bring himself to overthink about it because, well, maybe he actually likes Sebastian._

* * *

Cooper knows this will be a terrible idea, pretending to be Sebastian's date, but he can't bring himself to overthink about it because, well, maybe he actually likes Sebastian.

It's not as though it had been a planned thing to start noticing the freckles the trickles down Sebastian's neck, or the way the bones in his hand curled when he moved them around, or the protruding veins in his arms which Cooper imagined tiptoeing his fingers along. Sebastian had merely started as a minor co-star in his latest movie and Cooper had noticed him for his height, or his smile, or his eyes but…well, it wasn't like Cooper developed an obsession or anything.

When the premiere rolled around, and Cooper fidgeted and wasted time fulfilling his agent's demand that he ask someone to go with, he began to think he might just go stag. Sure, it wasn't always natural to go on your own to a premiere - many times, it was about the pretty dresses the girls wore instead of any of the guys anyway - but Cooper hadn't really known who to ask and, worse, he didn't feel like making polite coversation with someone who didn't want to listen to him most of the night anyway.

And then Sebastian had asked him.

At first, he'd thought it audacious. It was certainly unexpected. He hadn't sure he'd been comfortable with going with Sebastian - was it a date? - and he hadn't seen much of Sebastian since filming had wrapped. They'd each had new projects to launch into - last he'd heard, Sebastian had joined a theatrical production that was aiming for Broadway - but, lacking better prospects or, at the very least, the interest in seeking better prospects, Cooper had agreed to accompany Sebastian.

Besides, it wasn't like Sebastian was an unattractive date.

Walking the red carpet had been…awkward. At least for Cooper. Cooper's pubicist fussed around him, as did Sebastian's, and it had been difficult maintaining a respectful distance between them so that no one got them in the same shot, no mediocre tabloid paired them together for the latest magazine shock splash - but…were they together? Sebastian had remained deliberately coy yet aloof in the car to the theatre and Cooper didn't know what to think. For one of the few times in his life, he wasn't sure what to say.

He greeted Marcus, the director, and the range of producers, and Sean, the cinematographer, and various other crew members. Sebastian hovered close behind, not so close that anyone got the wrong idea, not far away to pretend they were just shadowing each other by accident. He was Sebastian's date but…what did that even mean? And Sebastian just offered grins and sparkling eyes and it twisted Cooper into an even bigger mess.

He didn't focus much on the film,wasn't even sure how his performance had gone. From the moment the lights had dimmed, Sebastian's fingertip had drawn circles on his upper thigh, teasing him in the darkness and confusing him even more. Sebastian was so incredibly hot and cold, his messages so mixed. Cooper had clear instructions from his publicist and agent but he wasn't sure Sebastian had the same - Sebastian's reputation for anything young, hot and available was mentioned in at least one magazine a week. And though Cooper wasn't old, he was definitely older than Sebastian: precisely not Sebastian's type.

Those at the premiere screening meandered around, congratulating actors on performances or crew on their dedication and hard work. Sebastian stuck close to him - or did he stick close to Sebastian? - and there was a hand pressed subtly, lightly, to the small of his back as they moved between groups of people. Occasioally he chanced a look at Sebastian but the younger male seemed calm under the scrutiny of so many people, at ease with himself and lacking any awareness that Cooper was spinning with uncertainty.

Their publicists left when the night began to wind down and cars lined the street for them to return home. Cooper looked around before he focused on Sebastian, who seemed to be eyeing him intently.

"What?" he scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to draw his height level with Sebastian's.

"I'm not sure I ever saw you so quiet as tonight," Sebastian mused, tilting his head as a smirk tugged at his lips. "I thought I'd only see you so speechless if I had my cock in your throat but-"

Cooper coughed and jabbed a finger at Sebastian's chest. "What even was this tonight? You enjoy playing me off other people?"

Sebastian folded his arms over his chest, his smile widening. "Your grumpy attitude is such a turn-on."

Cooper opened his mouth to retaliate before snapping it shut. He didn't need to add more fuel to Sebastian's fire. "Ass," he muttered, waving a car driver over to pick him up.

"And you have a delightful one, did you know? I spent a lot of tonight watching it, thinking about i-"

Cooper covered Sebastian's mouth with his hand, staring into those stupidly twinkling green eyes. "Are you going to talk dirty out here all night or come back to my place and make good on your words?"

Sebastian held up two fingers when Cooper didn't take his hand away. Satisfied, he moved towards the car with Sebastian not far behind him. Maybe pretending to be Sebastian's date had been a terrible thing - and maybe he was about to get linked with Sebastian in the latest weekly Smythe hook-up column - but he was pretty sure he didn't care right now.

* * *

**~FIN~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Behind Blue Eyes  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  T  
**Characters/Pairing:** Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:**  803  
**Summary:**  A collection of Coopbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_[**Blaise**](http://www.coopbastian.tumblr.com) on Tumblr prompted a fic which included the line: "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."_

* * *

The face above him blurred in and out of focus and it took him several moments too long before he realised his ass was against the ground, his legs were raised, and his head was pillowed against something soft. The pillow moved and he felt his cheeks flush when it occurred to him that his head was on someone's  _thigh_.

"You fainted…straight into my arms," the male said and Sebastian's stomach flipped. He  _knew_ that voice. It was the voice he listened to almost every day watching a movie or TV episode that starred his favourite star. "You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes. I would have given you an autograph anyway."

Sebastian sat up - too quickly, if the dizziness was anything to go by - and fumbled for the words to say when Cooper Anderson,  _the_  Cooper Anderson, was staring at him with an enormous grin.

"Uh…" He swallowed and tried to ensure his breathing remained regular. "H-Hi, M-Mister…um… Mister A-Anderson."

Cooper Anderson tipped back his head and laughed, his bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Mister Anderson is my father. Please, call me Cooper. And your name is?"

"Uh… S-Sebastian." He'd never thought he'd be so starstruck because usually he was the one with all the slick words and slicker moves, but Cooper Anderson was smiling at him and his heart was stuttering in his chest and was it getting hotter?

"Sebastian," Cooper echoed and his name sounded so much better than Sebastian had  _ever_ heard. He watched Cooper withdrew a rectangle of paper from his pocket and a pen and glanced around, his brow furrowing because he wasn't outside anymore. It was- "Thomas, my head of security, helped you into the theatre. You're backstage at the moment."

Sebastian was pretty sure his eyes were going to fall out of his head as Cooper Anderson, Emmy and Tony and Golden Globe winning superstar (who frequently lamented to magazines and gossip websites that he'd been cheated by not winning one of his four Academy award nominations yet) autographed a photo and handed it to Sebastian. The photo shook in his hands as he stared down at the unmoving face in the photo, his stomach quivering with excitement, his eyes getting embarrassingly teary before they raised to the moving face that had that same, familiar grin he'd plastered all over his walls since he was thirteen.

"I- I'm- Thank y-you," he stuttered, trying not to crumple the photo in his hands as a tear slipped down his cheek. "You- You've saved m-my life."

Cooper's wide smile faltered, a hand reaching out to Sebastian's and squeezing gently. "Don't sell yourself short, Sebastian. You've saved yourself."

It was a hard thing to believe but Sebastian was too stunned, too in awe, to muster up a response. Cooper peeled the photo from his hands, scrawling something on the back, and then passed it back.

"Come on," Cooper said, pulling Sebastian to his feet and guiding him through the backstage corridors of the Imperial Theatre. Sebastian tried to take in the posters on the walls, the cast photos, the scattering of props and costume pieces, but it was too overwhelming and unbelievable to accept it was actually happening. Cooper opened a door and the smell of cooking oil and car exhaust and food spilled through the doorway, the sounds of horns and tires and conversation.

He followed Cooper Anderson out the door onto the New York sidewalk, eyeing the waiting black town car by the curb. He knew his moment with a star would have to come to an end but…he wasn't sure he was ready for it to end. It wasn't as though he had a choice but it still didn't make it any easier to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Sebastian," Cooper said, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. "No more fainting, alright?"

Sebastian blushed and ducked his head, watching Cooper jog to the car and climb inside. He witnessed Thomas, the security guard, sitting in the passenger seat and managed to avoid waving if only because he didn't want to humiliate himself further. His eyes followed the car driving away, the way it stopped at a red light, and then continued down the road and blended in with all the other vehicles.

His heart was still beating rapidly as he began walking towards Times Square station to catch the subway to Greenwich. It was only when he'd boarded the subway that he thought to look at the photo to see what Cooper had additionally written on the back.

> _You've saved yourself.  
>  Call me if you need a reminder! x_

Below the words was a number with a New York area code.

Sebastian thought he was going to faint for the second time that night.

* * *

**~FIN~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Behind Blue Eyes  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  790  
 **Summary:**  A collection of Coopbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Blaise**  ( **coopbastian** ) on Tumblr prompted a fic which included the line: "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."_

_Because she was getting married to Allison, this happened._

* * *

The moment Sebastian steps through the front door, he's hit by Hurricane Cooper who seems to have consumed sixteen coffees and forty-four packets of jellybeans and he's not sure whether to be wary or terrified. He's not sure whether to step inside the door or turn and run as fast as possible in the opposite direction.

"Hi!" Cooper says, bouncing on the balls of his feet with his huge blue eyes brighter than Sebastian can ever recall. "Welcome home!"

Sebastian blinks and lowers his bag to the floor beside his shoes, unsure if he can even take his eyes off Cooper for a moment in case he vibrates a hole in the floor with his excitement. Even Christmas doesn't get Cooper this excited - although he's seen Blaine at Christmas and that comes close.

"Are you…okay?" he says, his hands moving towards the buttons of his jacket with the speed of someone about to diffuse a bomb.

"I'm excellent." Cooper bounces again and Sebastian revises his estimates - maybe it's forty-four coffees and sixteen packets of jellybeans. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Sebastian opens his mouth to say something but he stops, pauses, and leaves the buttons alone. Cooper squirms on the spot so he closes his eyes and holds out his hands, feeling as though he should be peeking just to ensure Cooper isn't going to squirt silly string in his face when he's least expecting it. Because that had happened before and that shit was hard to get out of his clothes.

He hears Cooper's scurrying footsteps and almost decides to open his eyes but forces himself to keep them closed, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth because he's not good with surprises and he doesn't trust a manic version of Cooper and-

A warm weight is placed in his hands. It's soft and fluffy and very much  _alive_. He doesn't even wait for Cooper to tell him to open his eyes because they've already snapped open to take in the beagle puppy with huge floppy ears and big brown eyes staring him in the face.

Dear Lord.

"Look at its collar!" Cooper chirps and Sebastian's not sure whether to stare at the puppy or Cooper but he turns the puppy and spots the red collar and…oh.

 _Oh_.

"Marry me," Cooper says as Sebastian's eyes raise to blue, finding some version of the guy he loves returning as the excitement lowers a notch. "Marry me and let's raise a puppy together."

"You know this thing can be harder to train than a human, right?" he says and internally winces when Cooper's face falls and he realises that his automatic sarcasm is totally  _not_  called for right now because he's holding a wiggling puppy and attached to its collar is an engagement ring and he's pretty sure it's just his imagination that it's harder to breathe but-

Cooper gets down on one knee and there's definitely,  _definitely_ , less oxygen in the room. Even if Sebastian's holding the puppy  _and_  the ring, he's envisaged maybe a thousand different ways for Cooper to propose since they wandered past a jewellery store a few months ago and none of them had included a  _dog_.

"I could do the whole dramatic speech and point at you a few times to ensure you understood that I was being serious but I think you'd probably aim the dog at me and wait until it peed on my face just to be a little shit so can you please just say yes?" Cooper says, the words a jumbled mess that makes Sebastian laugh through some of the tears building at the edges of his eyes because holy  _shit_  this is actually happening.

"Okay," he says with a small giggle at Cooper's stunned expression. "I mean, I guess if I  _have_  to marry you then-"

"You're  _still_  a little shit even when I  _don't_  do the dramatic thing," Cooper says as he rises and grabs him for a kiss, the dog squeaking a little when it gets squished between them.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" he teases, managing to get the puppy to the floor before Cooper pushes him against the closest wall to continue kissing him.

"Jerk," Cooper mutters but the glimpses of his blue eyes that Sebastian catches in between kisses are alight with happiness and he knows it's this rhythm, this dynamic, that he's more than willing to hold onto for the rest of his life.

* * *

**~FIN~**


End file.
